


Unusual Habit

by ALannafanwriter (ALanna88)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALanna88/pseuds/ALannafanwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sectionals, Blaine becomes (sort of) friend with Sebastian. Seblaine with strong Klaine undertones.<br/>(Set somewhere after 4x08, "Thanksgiving", and before 4x11, "Sadie Hawkins", no spoilers for unaired episodes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unusual Habit

**Unusual Habit**

 

Blaine doesn’t know when spending his Sunday evenings this way became a habit.  
  
He knows it all started after Regionals, when Sebastian invited him for coffee with the clear intention of bragging about the Warbler’s victory and to remind him of his suggestion that he move back to Dalton.  
  
What Blaine isn’t really sure of is when it became a habit to find himself at Sebastian’s, talking and watching stupid YouTube videos on his couch. He’d let Sebastian tease him about his provincialism, and one thing led to another and eventually, every time, he’d end up on his bed, fully naked and exposed.  
  
This is an unusual habit to him because it’s still strange – not wrong, a term he’s so used to that it has become an integral part of his vocabulary right now – having sex with someone other than Kurt, even after Eli.  
  
Even the word sex sounds strange to Blaine, because it only reflects the mechanics of what they are doing: Sebastian would have said fuck, Kurt would have said make love.  
  
Blaine doesn’t know what to think and he just can’t think of anything other than ‘yes’ when he feels the tip of Sebastian’s erection touch his entrance. He always ends up face down, pressed against the pillow and, as usual, overcome by the heat, the desire, by the electrifying feeling that drowns out the discomfort and pain because as good as it is, he knows for sure that he will never get used to Sebastian slipping inside him.  
Sebastian is not rude – not as much as Blaine had expected him to be  
anyway – but the pace he sets in the thrusting of his body, pulling back before thrusting in again and again, is faster and far more urgent than to what Blaine experienced with Kurt and it always leaves him breathless and incapable of making their bodies collide without making it irregular, messy, rushed. But Blaine knows that Sebastian likes it the same, despite him boasting about his endurance, and what Blaine is used to the most is that, in any way he touches him, even the clumsiest of touches, Sebastian enjoys it.  
This is just one of the things Blaine, despite himself, is becoming used to.  
  
But it’s not all about the release they find in each other that Blaine has grown accustomed to. It’s the small gestures, small habits, that he finds inexplicably endearing.

Sebastian hates Hunter and enjoys making Blaine laugh by imitating him; he even holds a stuffed cat in his arms.

Sebastian puts in the effort to make Blaine feel more comfortable, too. When going in to the room, Sebastian always takes a glass of water and sets it on the bedside table for Blaine to drink after they’re finished. He does not know his coffee order, which is much better, and he always offers something different: latte, decaf, cappuccino, hot chocolate with whipped cream.  
He kisses Blaine on the neck first and then his lips. He does not like undressing each other, but prefers to watch Blaine as he undresses alone. Even Blaine likes it, because looking at someone like Sebastian undressing in front of him is a teenage wet dream, yet, it is also embarrassing because Blaine always ends up tangled with the buttons of his cardigan or on the knot of his bow tie, and Sebastian, who never raises a finger to help, is usually already naked while he is still in his T-shirt, shorts, and socks.  
Sebastian just stands there taking in the view, a flash of amusement playing in his green eyes, making Blaine feel awkward and under inspection.  
Just the other week, he had stumbled as he slipped off the last sock and Sebastian had laughed heartily. Blaine remembers feeling embarrassed, but Sebastian is beautiful even when laughing at him so he didn’t mind as much.  
Then, like every other night, he approached him, tightening his fingers on his side and pressing his palm on the curve of his rear. He licked his throat and, as the usual incoherent groan was released, he kissed him in his hurried way, as if he wanted to relish him instantly. With a sort of unspoken agreement, they both rubbed against each other, until Blaine had forgotten about his curfew, homework, the next song he wanted to sing, the stinging and burning thought that Kurt could be doing this with someone else – all completely forgotten.  
That night, Sebastian could guess the exact moment when Blaine’s legs threatened to give, and tugged him onto the bed just before Blaine was going to suggest it.  
They are pretty used to each other now, after a month and a half of their burning… friendship? dating? _The name is fucking_ , Sebastian would say with that cocky grin mirrored in those eyes of his. But this is what they both don’t talk about. Just like neither of them speak of the Glee Club and Sebastian no longer asks Blaine to change schools, Blaine does not allude to the slushy incident or the retinal surgery and above all Kurt is never mentioned.  
But they don’t know each other well enough. _Not yet_ – or so Blaine thinks sometimes, while other times He believes their relationship will always remain undefined – though he doesn’t understand what it means when Sebastian won’t meet his gaze, when he refuses to sing with him in the car, when he gruffly calls his name as he comes, or the way he moved his lips sometimes as if to say something but then shrinks back.  
Maybe it’s Blaine who is pretending to not understand just as he had in the early days with Kurt. He always heard that people are supposed to learn from their mistakes, but he seems to fall in the same ones – looking the other way when faced with a situation too difficult to manage, longing for something else even when it only brings him pain, and all of this is simply because what he really wants is too far away, lost by now.  
  
Sebastian is no Kurt, nor Eli. However, he’s beautiful – overwhelmingly so – and he is painfully something in between the two.  
Blaine is not someone who could pretend that Sebastian is Eli and ignore his true feelings – even though they are all well hidden behind his barriers of bitterness and moodiness, Blaine knows Sebastian feels something – but he can’t promise to love him as he did Kurt, so he simply focuses on his thrusting, increasingly fast and ever more irregular. Blaine moans as he feels Sebastian’s nails on his back, strong fingers pulling his hair and the cracked voice repeating his name. _Blaine, Blaine, Blaine_.  
  
Knowing that Sebastian is about to come, he rubs on the rough blanket, once, twice, three times, but then he feels the body above him drop down onto his sweaty back, crushing him with its weight. Blaine lets him catch his breath, even if it is uncomfortable, while he trembles with excitement.  
  
They’ve only manage to come together a few times and maybe it’s because they are still not really accustomed to each enough to be in sync - or maybe it’s because you need to make love to make it perfect, and this is something he could do only with Kurt, everything would always be perfect with Kurt - but he knows that Sebastian will do everything Blaine wants, just because he likes it.  
  
After a few moments, Sebastian moves off Blaine – allowing him to turn over onto his back – and removes the condom as he stares at him. He sits at the edge of the bed sniggering as he grabs Blaine’s erection in his hand and starts licking the wet end.  
  
Blaine moans, bites his lip, closes his eyes and reaches out to grab a few strands of thin hair as he pushes against Sebastian’s red lips.  
  
The first time Kurt tried to give him a blowjob, Blaine couldn’t help but come so suddenly in his mouth that he spent the next half hour apologizing and feeling like an idiot, until Kurt convinced him that it hadn’t been that bad and that if he liked it they could even do it again. While during Blaine’s first time, he asked Kurt not to push him away, finding the way he was blushing adorable.  
  
With Sebastian, Blaine has realized that he doesn’t have to ask or warn, and when he feels the heat, he just lets go.

After, his breathing returns to normal and Sebastian is leaning on his chest, Blaine is lucid enough to understand that it is one of those moments he fears most. He feels he should - no, ok, he _wants_ to say something, and not just to be polite – but he can’t. All that comes to his mind sounds stupid! It’s not like he can just say, ‘ _It was great’_ , (Sebastian was there, he came too, so he knows how good it was), or ‘ _You’re good’_ (that would really make him sound like an idiot), or ‘ _You’re beautiful’_ (which is there, lingering  
on the tip of his tongue, just won’t come out).  
  
With Kurt everything came naturally, covering him in kisses and telling him it was perfect, he loved him and he was as beautiful as an angel. Whatever he might say now would feel like picturing Sebastian, in his mind, as a consolation prize, the second choice. Blaine knows that Sebastian is smart enough to figure it out alone, but he doesn’t want him to feel that way, because he likes him, not just for the sex, and most importantly, because he doesn’t deserve it.  
He continues doing strange things – _wrong things?_ – to the people he cares about and now that the excitement has passed, the guilt comes back. Every time he’s with Sebastian, he feels like he’s betraying Kurt again even though they broke up, and the thought of Kurt in New York with loads of boys chasing after him, going on dates, maybe kissing or doing other things – ‘ _hypocrite_ ’, he says to himself – it still doesn’t feel right. Blaine just can’t lay in bed with  
Sebastian and learn that his favorite movie is ‘A Clockwork Orange’, borrowing his gel and playing in the sink splashing water at each other carelessly, not while thinking about Kurt.  
  
Sebastian lifts his head from his chest and looks at him with his deep green eyes, lacking any malice that he’s had before. It’s the same look that he had when they lost at Regionals, skeptical and slightly melancholic. Blaine, despite the fact that the thrill of his orgasm is now diminished, feels his heart beating a little bit stronger, faster – and of course Sebastian can feel it too – imagining he’s going to say something, something serious, something important, and he braces himself, not sure he’s ready to hear it.  
  
Sebastian stretches his lips and asks, “What are you thinking about?”  
  
Blaine sighs and smiles at him, uncertain, brushing his bare shoulder. “Nothing in particular, you?”  
  
Sebastian shrugs the shoulder Blaine is stroking and says, “That you’re cute even when you’re lying.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in Italian (my mother tongue), and that's the first time I post a translation of one of my fanfictions. Huge thanks to ZukunftSehnsucht, for all her work, and ea_phoenix, for her Beta work.  
> Every possible mistake is my fault, though ;)


End file.
